Truth be Unfold
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: A start of a drink has started to be harmless, but it caused several problems for Remus, Sirius, Severus, and James. Even during Harry's timeline, there are still issues they all need to face to make it right. Will everyone have their mates and families or breaks a part in misery? Pairings: JPxRL, SSxSB, HPxLM, RWxHG Warning will be mention in chapters and maybe added in later.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Grammar errors, mpregs, cuss, time skip, RemusxJames, SiriusxSeverus, HarryxLucius, RonxHermione, cravings, mates, and deaths. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Sometimes, the students do their best to make a reunion party at best when returning to Hogwarts once more. Sixth and Seventh years tend to sneak in alcohol for their party. Professors have no idea this was going on in the main commoner area. Music was playing to amuse the teenagers and others would be snogging off silly.

However, James was playing harmless hex towards Severus – which Lilly had invited him over to. Remus shook his head at the immature best friend of his. He knew how James would be like and he should act out as a prefect. Instead, he couldn't ruin his tonight plan and carried a couple large cups over to where James stood.

"Prongs, you promised to be better of yourself this year and that includes who you bullied." Remus reminded him, especially during their long train ride that James was determined to change for the better.

James sighed, "I know…erm, sorry Snape. Old habits die-hard. Just keep your ug-"

"-Prongs!" The werewolf glared at him, preventing any bully harassment going that includes Physical, emotional, and mental.

He sheepishly smiled, "Sorry, I'll behave now. Oh," His finger pointed at the cup, "Is that drink for me? I'm thirsty!"

Remus nodded and let him have the large cup, mostly with alcohol and punch in the mix. Potter helped himself to drink and he couldn't get enough. He didn't drink it right away, but little by little. The werewolf encouraged him to drink it more through the entire night and Severus watched his bully having his idiotic night. Lily couldn't care less to James and hung out with her friend.

Sirius kept hanging out with a few people to keep himself distance, but he had some fun. His eyes leaned towards someone he recognizes every second of the day. He couldn't help it and wondered the same. He decided to use a healthy approach for a change. Both of his best friends were having some fun and decided this may be his only chance. The animagus went to the punch bowl and helped himself a couple of drinks.

Black walked up to Lily and Severus, knowing it will not be easy, and no one was caring to watch between the two.

"Ah, Lily, Severus. It's great to see you both today." Sirius smiled.

Lily smiled as she sparkled her emerald eyes, "Sirius, it's been a long while. How is your summer?"

Severus rolled his eyes and looked away. He has no use for Black at all, well, aside from Regulus. He chose to look out for Lily as any friends would do.

"Oh, you know, insufferable parents and managed to focus on my studying. Had some fun here and there. How about both of you?" He smiled kindly.

Severus stared as his head snapped at the animagus. He was rather confused when he's involved now. Sirius handed them a drink of their own and Severus did not understand why such kindness. Usually, Sirius would send Lily away and he would begin to harass him.

…

The two Gryffindor boys made their night successful and pleased last night. Sirius got Severus to be unguarded and made some fun last night. Remus found out that James fancied him a lot more and they ended up making love. The happy feeling in the air was no more than falling in love.

Remus was happy to be in James' arms during the night and he stared at his mate. Who is sleeping away soundlessly and at much peace. Of course, the prefect needed to go to the bathroom and helped himself there. Potter hardly noticed a thing in his sleep.

Sirius cuddled with his pillow, memorizing his moment with his Slytherin last night, and all giddily about it. He couldn't wait to see how things turn out in the morning.

Yet, someone groaned in utter pain and caused others to wake up. Peter wasn't used to having a major headache with a hangover. He was too drunk last night. James yawned and stretched as he wakes up. He felt good and he couldn't place on his fingers why. He shrugged it off and opened his bed curtain.

"Padfoot, wake up! We have class today and surely we don't want our folks to get on our tail this time." He insisted, for an early riser.

Sirius' eyes snapped opened groaned. He was enjoying his dream and school couldn't wait for another day. His head shook and figured he can make his dream real.

"Yeah, yeah. But, I don't think you care, though. We should have free period for first class. Why worry?"

James smirked, "That's because Evans is going to be mine this year."

Remus came out and froze in his walking. Did James forget already? James grabbed his clothes and headed into their bathroom. Sirius noticed something going on with Moony and joined him.

"You alright there, moony?" His hand patted his friend's shoulder.

The werewolf frowned, "I-I thought he loves me?" He whispered.

The animagus' brow rose, "Who?"

"…James."

"…so, you're confused?" Sirius shrugged.

The prefect shook his head, "He said it to me last night before we made love and now, he wants Lily?"

Sirius' grey eyes widened, "What!" He whispered, "You finally got him to open up! How?" He pulled him to his bed quarter and closed the curtain for privacy.

Remus kept pouting, not pleased to hear from James' words, and extremely disappointed.

"I assumed all the drinking he had would make him confess truthfully."

The animagus nodded, "Okay, how much drink did he have? Three or four?"

"…" He kept silent for a bit, "Eight."

Sirius had no idea and he knew that was right off the drunk chart. He was surprised Prongs made it through fine without a headache. Then again, this guy is a serious morning riser.

"Um, Remus, he would be too drunk too remember anything last night. But, don't worry, you can tell him what happened last night and he probably feels something new around you."

Moony was rather relieved to hear his friend's word and realized he hasn't lost his chance. He needs his mate, despite of his difficult role in his life.

"Yeah, he has to know he is my mate since I am a creature that needs a mate."

Sirius smirked, "I know. I finally got my mate last night as well."

Remus smiled, "Who? Do I know her or him? What house?"

The animagus chuckled, "Don't tell anyone," His eyes looked around in case anyone listened in and Remus nodded, "Severus Snape."

Remus softly whistled and he hadn't expect that at all. He thought about it and recalled times where his friend pulled away from getting involved or had been quieter than usual if James and him were trap in the room with Severus. He knew how serious he takes his crush and he might have left a good impression last night.

"Merlin-"

"-Come! We don't want to be late for breakfast!" James interrupted their conversation.

Sirius signaled Remus to be quiet and the werewolf accepted that. They both wanted to start a good year and the outcome. Sirius and Remus were ready to go and James grabbed his book bag for the day. Peter seemed to be gone already and not even around.

"James, may we talk-" Remus walked up to him and got dragged along with James out of their dormitory.

Potter smiled, "Sure, as we go along the way. What do you want to talk about? Is it about your furry problem coming up tonight?"

His head shook, "No, that isn't for another two weeks. I was going to ask you about the party last night, if you recall anything important."

"That you looked out for me and made sure I didn't do any harm for Snape?"

The prefect knew it would not be easy, yet, it was a start. He nodded and James smiled anyway.

"Thanks, moony. I hope Snape can forgive me for everything I've done. I figured it would get me Lily's trust and believe that I can change for her." He smirked.

Remus was rather hurt when he sees his mate wanting others. How could James forget so easily? Especially their night was rather long.

"Um, do you remember anything else of last night? Anything exciting perhaps?" The nervous werewolf bit his lips.

Potter scratched his chin and thought back, "I remember hearing about someone is getting laid that night, but that's about it."

This wasn't what the prefect wanted it, but he figured it was better than nothing was. Sooner or later, his mate will remember and forget about Lily had ever existed. He was certain of that. Sirius followed along side by side of his friends. He couldn't wait to see his favorite Slytherin in no time. He wondered how his mate would respond.

They entered into the Great Hall with several students. Everyone chatted, enjoying their breakfast, and dealing with their time table schedule to exchange discussion towards. The grey eyes searched and spotted the familiar long black hair. He smiled and Severus hardly turned around. He was confused and figured he walks up, considering Regulus and Severus are friends.

"Hey Regulus, Severus."

Regulus jolted and turned, "Sirius! W-what are you doing here?"

"…You do know this is a Slytherin house table, right?" Severus looked at the Gryffindor as if he lost his memory.

Sirius blinked and thought back. He was confused, he knew he did not get Severus too drunk or that close. Was it Snape's first time drinking? He wasn't too sure and decided to keep up to have his mate in no time.

"And what? Can't I greet you both in the morning?" He softly smiled.

The young Slytherin shrugged, "I guess there's nothing wrong with that…but you've seen me all summer, though. I thought you want a break from me?"

Sirius chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair, "No, you're my only brother and I want to do better than I have all those years. We need to bond. You too, Severus."

The black eyes blinked at him, "Why me? I thought you practically hate my guts?"

His brow rose, "No, I never hated you. That was James' words, not mine. I was going to ask if we're still up for the studying tonight that we made a deal with last night."

The Slytherin scowled, "What tricks are you up to, Black? I did not make plans to study with you and as if I would do that with you especially."

Now, this backfired on the elder Black and he was not sure what to make of. He kept himself together and kept this neutral at the most.

"No tricks. You said you would enjoy keeping me in focus on my studying and I promised to Keep…Potter away from you." He explained the plans.

Snape stared at the Gryffindor as if he lost his mind and scoffed to turn around to eat his breakfast. Regulus shrugged and sheepishly smiled at his older brother. He waved softly and returning to his breakfast. The Gryffindor was too confused here and decided to join his friends once more.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looked that did not seem to be good at all. They had no idea how to approach their mates without upsetting them. It seems likely not everything will be as it is.

* * *

**A knut for your thoughts?**

**Next chapter by tomorrow~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Same warning as before. May be willing to post 1 chapter per day, however, do not rush me.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Classes have always been high strung for everyone for the first month and it hasn't been any easier, especially the sixth and seventh years. Sirius sent himself down in the library in the first table with his books, notes, and backup books. He constantly read for homework, writes out essays, and reviews them. If he caught any errors, he would immediately re-do it and fix it to be absolutely perfectly. He would study things when tests are only three weeks away or longer. He knew some teachers like to do surprise quizzes and he was determining to have the perfect grades oddly. He spent his time there till library closes up.

Severus spotted the Gryffindor studying or doing homework whenever he passes by. He suspected it was plans, but he heard Padfoot muttering about potions or spells from their classes. The Slytherin kept himself busy by doing his own studying and homework alone. Although, he hasn't been feeling quite well for the past week and a half. He couldn't concentrate too much on his homework and decided to head to bed early. It was rare for Snape to be leaving early before the library could even closed. He grew tired more than usual and he doesn't understand why himself as much.

Sirius managed to get ahead on some homework and studying for about a couple of months and he figured he could keep it up. He wanted to show his mate how serious he has been and hoped to have that study date soon enough. He hasn't been pranking or fooling around like he used to a few years ago.

By the time he was finished with his homework and studying, he packed his things and returned to his dormitory. He wondered if Severus would be willing to go out with him now, hoping it would change things between them, and that might bring his mate back together. He sighed and he knew he should be helping Remus. Clearly, James does not recall a thing other than hearing someone is getting laid since that night. It has been nearly a month and Remus has gone into depression. He longs for his mate, but too much Lily-ness involved.

"You're sick! You have been throwing up in the toilet every morning, can't even handle food, and resting in bed for almost half a day. You barely can stand up still for more than two minutes! Remus, please!" Potter pleaded, "Go to Madame Pomfrey! There is something wrong with you for the past five days!"

Remus scoffed, "No! It's just a flu and it will go away in a day or two." He stubbornly put.

Sirius' brow rose, "You're still with the flu, moony?"

The prefect nodded, "Yes, but it's not that serious."

"It's not that me?"

The werewolf rolled his eyes, "Padfoot, you know I have only been sick for five days. Do I look like I'm dying?"

Sirius looked at him and noticed colors left his face. He was in bed and drifting to sleep easily. He hummed and he looked over to James with smirked.

"I'll take him to Madame Pomfrey in the morning if he isn't any better." The animagus declared.

James smiled, "Good. I know you can drag his arse to the med-wing, even he puts up a fight as he loses with you." He nodded and headed into his bed for the night.

Remus glared at his best friend, "I'm still here! I am not going!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Depends if you're better in the morning. Now, go to sleep. You'll need it and we have a test tomorrow. I doubt you want to miss out on that."

Remus still hasn't gotten used to Sirius being…serious in his studying for once. He noticed he was getting excellent grading and his parents sent more money for each time he got an excellent or higher grade. It was only a start of the month and somehow, he felt surprised.

Everyone went to bed and took comfort in the night.

…

Remus was yacking in the toilet and moaning unpleased about this. He knew very well what would happen next. Sirius soothed his back and James was getting a glass of water.

"…Padfoot, I don't want to go and find out I have some furry problem diseases." He whined and whimpered.

Sirius sighed, "I'll help you get through this…whatever it is, we'll bite its arse." He grinned slightly.

Remus was rather relieved to have a good friend. Only one person knows what he has been going through the most and he hated it when his mate isn't a part of this. James finally showed up and handed the werewolf a glass of water. Remus accepted it and gulped it down from dehydration. He hated to be so thirsty.

Now, the animagus picked up his best friend and Remus immediately wrapped his arms around the neck.

"Put me down! I am not going! Not right now!" He whined.

"Oh, you're going now. It's a deal…that and gets James off our back." He simply put.

The prefect shook his head, "It is not fair!"

"Not as fair as your fury problem, stop complaining. You're just sick and you need help." Sirius huffed, "How about appreciate it that I am carrying you for once?"

The Gryffindor Dormitory to the Med-wing isn't that far apart and easier to get to. Sirius knew this wouldn't be too much of his time and he didn't want to hear James' complaint all day. He had enough to deal with, especially with their education.

"What if I can't fight it?" He whispered.

The animagus shook his head, "I doubt it. It's probably something we don't know yet, probably you're going through a new phase of you might control your furry half."

The prefect snorted, "Impossible."

At least the werewolf is distracted until they entered into the med-wing for the start. Madame Pomfrey walked up to the two curiously and waited for either of them to respond.

"May I help you, boys?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, Remus refused to get help and he's been throwing up every morning."

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Six days, including today." He answered.

Remus kept quiet and she nodded. She directed them to a private part of the wing and Sirius set his friend down on the bed. The med-witch used her wand to wave over Remus twice and he bitten his tongue to hold his fears. He was too afraid to find out he could be dying or some disease is interfering him.

She re-did the spell again and Sirius was curious with this going on. The boys exchanged looked, wondering what may have gotten the nurse to be doing this as a double check, and it was rare.

"Well, Mr. Lupin. I have to congratulations you both on becoming a parent. You're pregnant," She smiled.

Remus pulled back and stared at the woman who has confessed to him. _He _was pregnant? Sirius blinked and suddenly dawned on him.

"Wait-what? I'm not the father! He's my best mate!" Sirius cried to his defense.

Remus blinked and stared at his stomach. He knew how long ago it was and it has been six weeks ago.

"A baby? I'm having a baby?"

Poppy nodded, "Yes. Do you know how far long you are or do you like to know?"

Remus shook his head, "I know how long. Six weeks…it was six weeks ago. I-I…did not think I could be able to carry a baby."

The woman nodded, "Despite of your side, you are able to carry. It's only allowed if you are with your mate. I take it you found him?"

"Yeah, apparently I turned the age of inheritance and…he doesn't remember anything."

Sirius patted his shoulder, "I doubt he'd hate you if he's your mate. I guess the baby will be his ultimate reminder." He sheepishly smiled.

"I hope you plan on telling the father. He has the right to know. I will be right back with a few things for you to have and a slip for something important." The medi-witch informed.

She left them alone and Sirius shook his head.

"Now…I realize I might have gotten Snape pregnant. It's no doubt that both of you are pregnant and I noticed he has been sleepier in the library lately." He shrugged, "How do you feel about all of this?"

Remus blinked at him, "Just taken by surprise. I mean, I always wanted a family and all, but I didn't think I needed protection and I wanted him so badly. He needs to know he's mine."

"You need to tell him soon so he knows. Besides, I have to tell Snape about his situation…if he hasn't figured it out already."

"He hasn't studied with you yet?" The prefect frowned.

"Nope."

The boys were trying their best to influence their mates without causing trouble. They knew from day one wasn't simple as they wished to be, but they had to manage it one way or another.

"Are you going to tell your mate about this soon?"

Sirius shrugged, "I'm not sure…what if he hates me and take the baby away from me? Then what? I made one mistake and he ought to be pregnant. I wouldn't be any less surprirse."

"How about befriending him?"

Sirius gave the werewolf a deadpanned look. The prefect understood perfectly, consider they exchange conversation about their mates, and working their situation out. So far, nothing has been easier than they have expected to be. Madame Pomfrey rejoined the boys with a few books and a slip.

"There are some important information you may like to know and what to expect. If you have any question, feel free to ask. The slip is to get permission from Professor Slughorn to make potions you will need to take for a couple of months. I suggest asking him to avoid any potion pregnancy harms around you or warn you ahead of time to miss the class." She smiled and set the book on the bed, "I advise keep on eating, drink plenty of fluid and light exercise. Now," She looked at both of the boys, "Would you like to see the baby's progress and everything?"

Remus and Sirius exchange glanced at each other. It was like a mind reading link and the nurse did not bother to interfere.

"It won't hurt, will it?" Remus turned to her.

She chuckled, "No, it's very simple and smooth to go over by."

The prefect shrugged, "I guess I don't see why not."

Poppy smiled and guided him to lie down. She had him pull down a bit of his trouser and lift his shirt up a bit. She laid the gel on his naval area and Sirius watched curiously. Poppy lifted her wand as it glowed into a neutral green shade. The green shadowed over Remus' naval area with the help of gel to function the spell. The glow formed a television like screen and the boys awed at its work.

The medi-witch focused her magic and allowed it to zoom in for particular places. She located it and enlarged it enough. Her free hand pointed at the baby fetus.

"There is the baby. It is very tiny at the moment, but next week it will be half the size of a blueberry." She smiled, "The heart rate is normal. The size is where it should be. All perfectly healthy. Are you planning on telling the father?"

Remus stammered as he awed with such fascinating information, "It's…it's inside of me." His hand covered his mouth, "I-I don't think he wants to miss out on this. It's too important. My mate needs to know."

Sirius was eyeing everything and imagined his moments with his mate. He dreamt the idea of being with Severus on this…sure, he messed up and all, but he would be glad to accept his responsibility. He had to see his Slytherin before anything happens to either of the baby. He couldn't bear the idea of it to lose them over anything. For now, he trusted merlin's magic to be safe and somewhat of an easy path.

"Wow…" Sirius commented, "…your mate is not going to realize this beauty here."

The prefect chuckled, "Yeah, so adorable and so tiny!"

Madame Pomfrey grinned to see things weren't terrible for them and turning out much better than she had expected. She waited for a few minutes and letting her free hand touching the screen naturally. The boys had no idea what to expect and waited to see what may be going on.

* * *

**A knut for your thoughts?**

**Next chapter out tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Same warning as usual**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Remus chose to sleep in for the day to really sink in. Sirius had to work on asking Severus out soon and get a yes as soon as possible. James only knew that his best friend is not seriously ill, but he was unaware of what reason. He respected Moony's decision to tell him when he's ready…if they ever come across to that point. Sirius told James to hold off since this is just something different, but not much too worried about.

Padfoot had to court his mate, knowing homework routine is his best advantage, and he could ask Severus for help on one of the practice of the spell. Everyone knew the Slytherin was highly advanced in the Dark Art spells. He's in the library on a Friday evening, where the rest of the students resting for the day, and a few Ravenclaw students getting their homework out of the way.

The dark long hair Slytherin has walked past the animagus and Sirius caught the sight of his future mate. He hopped off his seat and walked up to Severus with the book in his hands.

"Severus, wait up!" He managed to get by the side of his crush, "I have a question and I was wondering you'd help me."

Severus turned his head towards the Gryffindor and he had noticed things had changed in the former bully's friend. He was holding his books tightly to his chest and feared for being tricked into this too easily. He knew Black has a well-rounded grades as like his young brother, so there weren't fault effort. He couldn't avoid being paranoid for an unexpected attack since he was used to it.

"I have my homework to meet up with and I rather not be bothered."

Sirius nodded, "Of course. I'm just getting myself ahead on homework, but there's this spell I can't seem-"

Severus felt ill from a different scent that was coming in and he bent down as he threw up. Padfoot was shocked and dropped his book to help his mate. The Slytherin hated to show how weak he was, no matter how ill he felt for the past two weeks, and he hated it. However, in the light of company with a Gryffindor was the last thing he wanted and he was yacking things out roughly.

"Severus!" He panicked, "Are you feeling alright?" Sirius had to be sure.

Snape shook his head, "N-n-no…but it's nothing. P-p-please don't tell James."

He frowned, "James doesn't even like the library. Right now, I'm concern about you. How long have you been sick for?" His hand soothed the boy's back.

Severus looked away and found himself too confused. No one has ever thought to care for him this way, besides Regulus and his dormmates. It was strange for him and he figured his house's rival is only doing this to make himself look good for the others.

"Why would you even care?"

Sirius frowned, "I care because I want to be your friend. Look, I apologize for what James has done and I should have done something to stop him." His hand still rotating on the boy's back, "Right now, you're sick and it's obviously you need someone to care for you and give you attention. Why hasn't anyone put you in bed when you're this ill?"

Severus's black iris widened and stared right at the boy in front of him. He managed to regain his strength back and tried to make sense of things here.

"They don't bother because they know I refuse to stay in bed." He answered calmly as he could.

Sirius nodded, "Well, if you won't go back to bed. I might have to drag you to the nurse office. You don't seem well."

Severus' shoulders dropped. This was the seventh person who had told him to go see the medi-witch. He wasn't comfortable with the idea, but he knew someone will have to drag him there. He was too afraid to be forced into taking potions for days after days.

"…I have homework to finish before they are due-"

"-in five weeks. I know how that feels, but you have time. Just one stop with Madame Pomfrey isn't going to hurt." He sheepishly smiled, "If you want, I'll be there with you."

This was beginning to question things for unusual behavior between the two.

"I am not going." Severus decided.

Sirius pulled his hand away from the boy's back, "Then answer this question, how long have you been sick for?"

He was rather annoyed right now and he grumbled, "Two weeks…" He muttered.

The grey eyes widened and shocked. What roommates did Severus have? He grabbed the boy's arm and led the way out of the library. Severus tried to pull back, but he does not have the mere strength.

"Let me go, Black!" He spatted.

Sirius chose not to fight and kept dragging his Slytherin mate to the medi-wing. He refused to fail on his part.

"Two weeks! You have been sick for two weeks? This is too serious, Severus and you're going to get yourself feel better soon! I don't care if we're not close as friends or not, you're going!" Sirius was once serious in front of Snape.

Snape tried to make his feet slow down, but he barely made much success of his own. Sirius knew what he was doing, but could he bring himself to tell the truth why? He couldn't look back…too afraid to lose his lovely mate for one mere reason.

"If this is a joke, I will have you reported to the headmaster." Severus threatened.

Sirius nodded, but he knew well this wasn't a joke. It was beyond more than what teenagers will be facing and built complication along the way.

Madame Pomfrey glanced up, confused why Sirius has returned, and noticed it was Severus this time. She realized that she had overheard the boys' conversation yesterday and drawn her conclusion. She decided to keep quiet and greet them kindly.

"Hello boys, how can I help you?" She looked at them.

Severus sighed, "Sirius wanted to get me checked out…I've been ill for two weeks."

Her brow rose and looked at both of them, but with Sirius specifically. Sirius knew and he signaled her not to say a thing and hoped she went along with this. She accepted this and guided Severus onto the spare bed.

"Well, what are your symptoms, Mr. Snape?" She pulled a chair for herself with a wand waved over.

Sirius stood by his mate's side and remained calm, as if he has no idea what is really the truth. He knew the symptoms because of Remus and the chances are…they're both pregnant.

"Well," Severus set his books on his lap, "I have been nausea, tired, can't concentrate lately, and can't stand some scent lately. I feel cold and hot back and forth."

Madame Pomfrey nodded throughout the listen and she knew this time. She drew out her wand and performed the spell she used the other day.

"Just as I suspected," She turned to read and looked at the soon-to-be mother, "Congratulations, Severus, you are having a baby."

Severus froze and stared at this woman. He knew she couldn't joke about this…but…yet, could it?

"I-I'm pregnant?" He gulped slowly, "H-how-how is this possible? I-I mean, I know wizards can have babies and all, but I do not clearly remember whenever that night happened…." He groaned and buried his hands onto his face, "I don't even know who is the father."

Sirius felt terrible and wished to say it. Madame Pomfrey gave him a look to demand him to speak, but Sirius pleaded her to give him some time. Black leaned in closer to wrap his arms around his mate for comfort and Madame Pomfrey accepted what he chose to do.

"I am sure the father will come to you and claim his baby. For now, it is important you take care of yourself. I will be right back with a few things." She stood up and went to gather the pregnancy materials.

Severus shook his head and stared at the empty space. His mind wrapping around the idea…there were questions that seems to haunt him more. Has someone used him? Was he raped? How long ago was it? Who is it? He was afraid…someone abusing him and using the baby to pin him down for anything. He knew doesn't have the money to support the baby himself!

"…Sirius…" He whispered, "I'm scared…twice more than James could attempt."

Sirius wasn't too sure what he was afraid towards, but he had to be loyal no matter what. He's the father of Severus' baby and he had to take on some role. He pulled Severus into a hug and showed him a brave face.

"I'll help you through this, Severus. I'll be there for everything you need and want, alright?" Sirius told him as rational as he could be.

Severus hugged him back, "Protect me…please. I beg of you to protect me." He whispered.

Sirius understood now. His mate was thinking someone has used him or raped him, but he never did. It was consensual and he should have known not to get his mate drunk that night. A month ago had happened.

"Sure." He figured it was a start.

Madame Pomfrey returned with a book and a slip. Much like what she had given to Remus before and knowing she had plenty of these pregnancy backup since there are occasionally five to twenty students getting pregnant. She set them down on the bed next to him.

She met his attention, not judging them of their hugging moment, "There are some important information you may like to know and what to expect. If you have any question, feel free to ask. The slip is to get permission from Professor Slughorn to make potions you will need to take for a couple of months. I suggest asking him to avoid any potion pregnancy harms around you or warn you ahead of time to miss the class." She smiled, "I advise keep on eating, drink plenty of fluid and light exercise. Now," She looked at both of the boys, "Would you like to see the baby's progress and everything?"

Severus glanced over to Sirius, petrified, and scared to hear the worse of it. He wasn't too sure what to expect and Sirius was here for him. None of his friends has ever gone this far to protect him this much. Poppy did not rush him to decide and decided to let them have some privacy while gathering the other materials she'd need.

"Sirius," He got his attention, "If you do not mind, could you be the father? I-I think I have been raped, but I'm not too sure. I didn't feel any pain and I don't know how long ago it happened."

Sirius felt terrible and should have done something sooner. He already had proven his friendship for the baby. His hand soothed the Slytherin's back for comforts and warmth.

"Y…you want me to be the father? Not that I don't mind or anything, but why? Wouldn't you want to know who is the father?" Sirius didn't want to make complication for the future.

Severus shook his head numerously, "No! If I learn he is the rapist, then he will want the child. I refused to lose something that is a part of me. Please, would you be the father inside? I would rather take a bully over a rapist." He clung onto him.

Sirius understood, but he felt he should have said something right away or somehow jogged his memory. He didn't dare to pull away from his mate.

"I guess I will say yes, I'll be the father. If that is how you want it, I need to know you a little bit better."

Severus nodded, "Thank you. I wonder how long I am," He gulped.

Black agreed, "Same here." His grey eye spotted the nurse, "Perhaps we should find out with Madame Pomfrey."

"Yeah, it's best to see how healthy this one may be…but I am afraid."

Sirius understood, but he knew how he felt. Remus' reaction was much suiting and well-handled for a couple of hours. The medi-witch joined them and ready to perform the magic sonogram for the two. She guided the young Slytherin on the bed, he lied down, and pulled down a bit of his pants and up with his shirt.

She did the same way for Remus onto Severus. The gel spread out, used her wand to locate the baby, and read into it. Severus awed once they were able to see the size of a blueberry almost.

"So tiny," Sirius whispered in his fascination.

"So beautiful," Severus wanted to cry, mentally wishing it was Sirius' baby rather than some random student.

The medi-witch was pleased to see their reaction. She trusted that Sirius would tell him the full truth soon and bring some connection between them. Right now, she held herself together for students' confidentiality rights.

"This one is six to seven weeks old." She said, "So far, everything looks healthy. I imagine the baby will be born in late May to mid June."

Severus was relieved and Sirius turned happy. He was glad it was turning well this year, better than he had expected, and the morning sickness has really been a great helper – even if it's not so pleasant for anyone.

* * *

**A knut for your thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

Remus hasn't had it any easier when it came to James. Each time he wanted to talk to him, James went off to do something else or too busy to do a last minute studying. It was going on like this for a week now and it made him almost depressing.

Sirius spent time with Severus every day, people had noticed how close they were spending time, and so far, rumors picked up on their own. Of course, Severus felt safe around Sirius and often talk about their classes, studying, tests, quizzes, favorites, dislikes, dreams, and among other things. They hadn't moved on to more than just a friend, but Sirius accepted it as a start. James tried to avoid Severus to be on Sirius' good side – since Severus begged him to play the father role. Sirius was happy to oblige willingly to keep things strong and giving his mate a sense of trust somewhere.

Morning has arrived and everyone is waking up on Saturday morning. Remus had already had it when James kept disappearing. He whipped the blanket off and walked over to James' bed. He opened his curtain and saw the unused bed. He frowned.

"Sirius, did James say where he went last night?" He came out to find him.

Sirius yawned and stretched, "He said something about a letter and emergency last night. He said he'd be back after it's taken care of-"

"-and it is taken care of! Man, that is the night was…certainly interesting."

James added on as he came in. Remus sighed much to his relief to see his mate was safe. Although, he sensed something has been up and he couldn't place his fingers on it.

"Where were you? You were lucky enough you didn't get caught for detention." The prefect commented.

James smiled, "Oh, I was with Lilly last night and she told me she's two weeks pregnant with my baby! I proposed to her and she said yes! I'm going to owl mother and father to let them know. Perhaps graduate early! I knew working harder would be excellent idea! I better get plans sorted out and everything."

Remus was hurt. His mate was stolen by Lilly and she's pregnant. James doesn't realizes how much pain he's in. Sirius knew that wasn't good for his werewolf friend and this was going to be much complicated than he suspected.

"Oh uh…that's great." He didn't say to enthusiastically, but he knew this wasn't right.

James grinned and excited how things were turning out for him. Remus watched him gather his things and left the dorm for the day. Sirius came up to hug his friend in support.

"You still have a chance. Do you want me to tie him down the bed so you can get him to hear you?" Padfoot offered.

He glared at Black, "No! You don't touch him!" He shook off his friend's arms and went to wallow in tears in his own bed.

Sirius bitten his lip and knew how emotional pregnancy people would be. So far, no one had it easy, but they were going to struggle eventually.

…

Eleven years has gone by for Remus and here he stood by a little boy that had his hair color, but messy and unruly. He held similar eyes color to Remus in green, a bit of hazel color. He was a little over four feet tall and somewhat nervous for his special day. Remus smiled happily to see this little boy is going to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Mum! Come on! When can I go on?" He whined.

Remus chuckled, "We still have twenty minutes, Nathan. Besides, I won't be able to see you for another four months."

He groaned, "I'll owl you every day, mum!" Nathan hasn't been used to overprotected mother, but he knew why.

Nathan has suspected something about his father at Hogwarts, but he never bothered to find out much. All he knew was that his father managed to graduate school and then gave birth to him the day after graduation. Something had happened, but he learned to deal with it and never minded to ask. Remus thought Nathan doesn't have interests in learning about his father, so decided to wait for the child to come around when the time comes.

He hugged his son tightly and smiled happily. It was going to be the first time to be this far long apart from him and knowing how Hogwarts is like.

"Just be good, stay out of trouble, and keep up with your grades." He kissed him on top of his head.

Nathan sighed, "I will try to promise all of that, mum."

There were more kids heading onto the bus and excited to go to Hogwarts for the rest of their lives – if they can survive, that is.

"Well, at least your friend will be coming with you. Will you look out for Scorpio?" Mr. Lupin has helped Severus from time to time when it came to raising their children by the time they were two.

"As long Scorpio doesn't try to trick me into his potion scam, yes I will."

He frowned, "Scorpio shouldn't be able to since his father will be teaching potion."

Nathan shrugged, "Mr. Snape lets him get away with it, but he always gets mad at me after Scorpio does it. I hope he doesn't take points from me!"

His mother chuckled, "Severus and I have talked about this and he said that both of you will be treated like his students during the class hours and possible detention hours. On the weekend, they will bond."

Nathan hummed, "What happens if I don't end up in the same house as yours, mum?" The greenish hazel eyes looked up at him worriedly.

The man patted his shoulder, "I'll be proud of you in any house you are in, just keep up with your studying." He smiled.

Nathan breathed and accepted what he wanted to hear. He always wanted to follow in his mother's step for the house and everything.

"Nathan!" A boy with short wavy hair down to his chin and dark grey eyes was running up to his friend, "We're going to Hogwarts today, can you believe it?" He hugged onto his best friend.

They both fell down happily and giggled. Remus shook his head at the two boys and their bonding.

"Scorpio, I have taught you better than that to treat people." Professor Snape walked up to the familiar group with the cart of their things.

The boy shook his head, "But he's my best friend, he's the exceptional as you know it, mumsy!"

Remus slightly chuckled, "I'd think they will be fine. At least you'll be able to look after them."

Severus agreed, "Yes, but it is ashamed you're not wishing to fill in the Dark Defence job. Albus had gone through several layers of trouble to finally find someone to hire."

He shook his head, "No, I'm afraid I'll be one of those mothers where society will shun me down."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately, you let people judge you to get the better of you. You managed well in school, why let it happen in society?"

Scorpio and Nathan watched their mothers' conversation based on a job and Nathan hadn't had much of a clue behind the story or the truth. Remus knew the first line Severus has used was an old friend had used before his pregnancy. He missed his best friend, but he knew Severus would never forgive Sirius for being on the Dark Lord's side and destroyed the friendship they had with Lilly…of course, Lilly was the ultimate relationship breaker. He hated her, but refused to show it.

"Let it go. Today's our boys first day of school. Now, let's get them on the train before we stall anymore." Remus decided.

Severus sighed and knew how complicated some of their situations were. Sirius had told him that Remus was in love with his mate and his mate doesn't realized what he had done to betray the dominate mate. Remus has lost James long ago around ten years ago because of the Dark Lord's decision. Unfortunately, there wasn't a thing they could have done about it.

The boys leapt up and grabbed their things over to the train. Remus and Severus exchanged glances to the fact how silly they were, but they were raised well.

"Albus will probably need someone next year to teach."

Remus sighed, "Tell him when I am ready to decide on teaching and I will come to him. Then again, he comes to me every year in the middle of summer anyway."

Severus understood, "He can only try to get the best through his students." Before they looked at their to wave good bye, "However…I saw Potter recently earlier this week. Let us say…he is half like his brother. That boy is reminds me too much of James as a bully."

"He stopped bullying you in the last year."

"I know…but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, especially Lilly was the main reason."

Remus wanted to defend for James, but he couldn't. He lost his mate in a mere of a decade ago and nothing has been easy. He knew he would be sending his son with Severus' son to the same school. The werewolf knew that Nathan doesn't know he has a half-brother, but chose to wait when the time comes. He worries because of he-must-not-be-named will be after the boy-who-lived. There were no promises to keep the secure protection, but he had to give faith in the headmaster to get Harry through.

For now, they had to wave goodbyes for the boys the train was ready to take off.

"I shall be preparing the other brats now. Who knows what will become of us." Professor Snape chide in naturally.

Remus frowned, "Ten years and you're telling me?" His head shook, "Look after our little boys."

The Slytherin nodded and left by apparition within Hogsmeade. Remus sighed and headed to his small home to prepare his routine. He was hoping his son will make it through without being caught by Voldemort's plan or victim. There were times he almost wanted to homeschool his son, but he knew his son wouldn't like it. Nathan tends to act shy, but he managed to be brave through certain things like stealing his broom and flew outside. Remus nearly had a heart attack and couldn't believe how much his behavior resembles much like his mate.

Other times, he can see Nathan studying to the point where he's determine to get the perfect grades and teachers would praise him. Of course, there was one time Nathan got furiously upset and had a few accidental magic going around in school. Remus had to teach him to calm his emotions down, especially when his son can become a werewolf anytime. So far, he hasn't had his transformation. There were signs, but nowhere near as the adults or teens' werewolf signs.

For Severus, he spent time between raising his son, teaching potion, and being a spy. Albus has offered to Severus a double-time job that would keep him out of the ministry's hands. He often did it for his son and made sure protection was secured. Voldemort had no idea that man has a child and he would have manipulated his way in to 'add' in another follower. Scorpio was taught early by his mother and made some troublesome issue. He would learn little of potions and experiment of his own. He loved it and did the same in Chemistry class in fifth grade. Of course, Severus had to find out how his son made an explosion and apparently, he made an overdose on one of the chemical material. After he mixed them together, it burst the entire room unexpected and everyone was forced to take the emergency 'shower'. The principal had to call all the parents in that classroom to explain what had happened.

Severus couldn't have been prouder of his son, but he had to teach him to be careful next time. Eventually, Scorpio used some chemistry towards Nathan for some fun and Nathan really thought it was one of those potions, but it was mainly a scam.

Remus and Severus would help each other to raise each other's kids on certain occasion from time to time, but there's nothing they could do about it.


	5. Chapter 5

The years have gone by, Nathan ended up in Gryffindor house, and Scorpio landed in Slytherin house. Just like their mothers were. Harry had befriended Nathan and they would study together from time to time, but Hermione has suspected something between the two. They both never had much interests for Potion, love for flying, and somehow get into trouble without trying. She knew his last name and made a connection during the fourth year with their professor Lupin. She noticed how strangely Sirius and Severus had behaved, but Remus has sided in to shelter Sirius.

Nathan and Scorpio were involved. Of course, Nathan was safer around the Full moon for his mother. He transformed in his own will, a black wolf like, and managed to distract his mother. Professor Lupin turned motherly turns her son until Professor Snape guided his students and son out of the way. Unfortunately, Harry panicked for his godfather and Severus wanted him to be safe. He failed to go after him and uncertain what may happen. The Slytherin refused to get close to Black ever again, not after losing Black's brother, but more of losing someone he used to care for.

The first thing he did was to make sure Scorpio wasn't nearby Sirius at all or there would be some conflicts arising in the air.

Hermione suspected something through the year, but she chose to keep her mouth shut. Harry has changed since the fourth year after losing a classmate he was getting close to. He had nightmares sometimes, but he got over it from time to time. He tried to spend sometimes with his godfather, but the year has swallowed him with having to teach his friends and those who wanted to learn the DADA. Scorpio was willing to join in and sly enough to convince Nathan into this. However, they refused to back down from a challenge.

Until…the nightmares of what Voldemort had intended to do have worked to lure Harry Potter to the Mystery Department. He was too worried of Sirius and dashed off to gather members of the Dumbledore's Army. Scorpio and Nathan exchanged glances at each other, but they knew better of themselves.

"We ought to find my mum," Scorpio commented.

"My mum too, I'll firecall him. It might prove Sirius is still at the Grimmauld place. I think Harry is falling into his' trap."

They nodded and rushed into what they had to do. Hermione noticed the way they acted towards each other and how quiet, but she was too distracted ordering everyone to prepare their plan as they all led out of the Hogwarts. They rushed over to where they needed to get to.

Nathan used the floo network to call, "Mum? Are you home?" He looked around and spotted the blond hair man, "Mum!"

Remus turned around and met up with his son through the firecall, "Nathan, shouldn't you be taking your OWL exams right now?"

His head shook, "It's over. Look, is Sirius here?"

"Yes, he's in the kitchen. Why?"

He sighed, "Harry and everyone is going to the Mystery Department to go rescue Sirius, but I think they forgot to call here instead. Mum, it got to be you-know-who's trap!"

The green eyes widened, "What! You get Severus into this-"

"-Scorpio is getting his mom right now."

"Then I want you both to stay right where you are. I'm getting Sirius and we're going to get them out before _he_ tricks them into the plan. If you feel unsafe, floo over here immediately."

"Okay, I'll tell Scorpio."

"Stay out of trouble, Nate."

Nathan understood and they both ended the conversation. He rushed over to Slytherin's dungeon to find his best friend and slammed into him without a second thought to process what had happened. They groaned and looked up at each other.

"Mum is after Harry and our friends." Scorpio said.

Nathan nodded, "Mum is with Sirius, so they're going after them too. He said we should stay put, if we're not stay. We head over to the Grimmauld place."

Scorpio agreed and helped his best friend back on their feet, until someone grabbed their shoulders. They were paler than Severus could ever be.

"Now, let's get you boys to my office and explain things." The wicked witch has caught them.

The boys exchanged glances and knowing they do not want to be in trouble, especially with someone who is involved as a ministry spy and on the dark side. They had to get home safe soon enough. One thing for sure is that this old hag witch does not know how to keep her hands off the Snape offspring.

"Well, I suppose we should go," The young Snape commented, "But not where you want us."

Scorpio snatched Nate's hand and used magic to force the woman off them. They ran off into the Slytherin dormitory, rushed into the fireplace, and floo'ed over to their safety home. They collapsed into the living room and breathed. For now, they had to ward off the nasty woman from following them and they knew they had to stay in the kitchen. No one can do anything much if they cannot see them in the kitchen.

~At the Ministry of Mystery Department~

Sirius couldn't believe his godson had forgotten he was staying at the Grammauld place for a place they had for next year. Sure, he'd go out from time to time, but Voldemort doesn't know his animagus' form.

"Why does he keep himself getting into trouble," Sirius muttered after splitting up with Remus to find the kids.

Remus rushed over to the left side of the department and Sirius rushed to the right side. He ran into the room and his eyes caught his attention. The gold glistened and they were a familiar tool. He stopped and realized something. He checked his surrounding and held up his wand in case for anything. He walked up carefully and picked up a time turner. He put it on and hid it under his shirt. He understood why faith was playing now and saw a reason to be here. Perhaps everything had happened for a reason, but right now, those kids had to be back to Hogwarts immediately.

He rushed over and found deatheaters after them, especially with Harry and the prophecy ball. This wasn't good and they were all after him to obtain a piece of the future. If Voldemort learns how, then the future changes for sure. He had to be sure both Harry and the Prophecy remains safe at the upmost of his efforts. He spotted the tall blond man against his godson.

Sirius growled and whipped out an attack against the Malfoy. Lucius was slammed down onto the ground and Harry lit up at the sight of his godfather. He rushed over, kept the distance away from the enemy, and hugged him.

"What were you thinking, Harry?! If your father knew what you were doing, he would have your head for this!" Sirius squeezed his little Prongslet.

"Sorry, I thought you were being tortured." His head shook, "Still, anyone can get it besides him. I had to be sure. We need to stop the rest of the deatheaters of his'." Harry pointed out.

"Harry, no. You go to the Grammauld immediately. I'll get everyone send there. These guys won't stop until they get what they want." His grey eyes drew to the small globe ball, "I'll take the prophecy." He insisted.

Harry bitten his lip and stared at the other side with fears for his friends.

"He's here, though. I have to stop him." The Gryffindor boy couldn't push it aside.

"Give me the prophecy."

Harry nodded and handed it to him. Sirius held it and he knew he shouldn't read it. Immediately dropped it to destroy to learn the truth. The green eyes widened and stared at this man before him.

"W-what did you do that for!? Everyone is fighting to keep this out of his hands!" Harry was about to panic.

Sirius frowned, "We don't need the future to tell us more. We know it is between him and you. Right now, it is better off that he doesn't change anything. Now, make a move on and let's save your friends."

The boy-who-lived blinked at him and nodded. They raced off to the sector where his friends were defending themselves from most deatheaters and shouting out in their defense. Remus had showed up and knowing the trouble they were in. Bellatrix almost made a vicious attack, but Harry knocked her dark spell off. She shrieked and furious to see someone a bit advance. Sirius wasn't in the mood to be dealing with her and he struck at her before she can attack again.

She was hit and had fallen into the viel. Neville cheered in revenge and continued to attack the weakly deatheaters. Some of them were in fears and one of them raced passed to escape. Lucius apparently had woken up and Harry had enough with him right now. He picked up his feet and chased him.

"Harry!" Sirius groaned, not thinking this would be an easy mission.

"Don't even think about it, Lucius Malfoy!" Harry hissed and threw some heavy hexes.

Lucius stopped after getting hit from a trap and the boy reached up to him. Sirius slowed down, realizing the reaction had been going on between them, and he stood by to make sure no one would attack during this time.

"Are you insane?" Mr. Malfoy whispered to him.

Harry shook his head, "I think you are, you knew better not to threaten me! Why did you even come here?"

"Sorry, but it was to remain loyal in his eyes."

Harry sighed and shook his head. His wand lifted and unbound the spell immediately.

"Get out of here before I have half of mind to keep you in your cage." Harry commanded.

Lucius nodded and ran to the floo network to return home before the lord came. Sirius was about to walk up to him, but suddenly someone had appeared. Oh, this wasn't good for Harry to be involved and he knew better anyway.

"Voldemort!" Harry screeched.

The dark lord smirked, pleased to try a chance to kill the boy, and Harry refused to let him believe that otherwise. Voldemort struck the attack and Harry stood there without fear. Sirius' eyes were wider and deathly afraid to see something had gone wrong. The spell was hitting close to Harry and the boy whipped it off like nothing. This backfired him.

Harry struck another attack immediately before another spell could be reproduce within seconds. Voldemort took it, almost collapsed onto his knees, and tried to regain his strength. Harry repeated the spell and chanted like a radio stuck on a repeat. The Dark man could not think of something to protect himself, becoming weaker less than a second, and his body fell flat like a muggle would react to being shot by a gun.

Harry picked up a different spell, the dark art spell set him to ensure his death this time, and triggered to wither. The ministry employees came out in shocked, found themselves in the final battle, and the light side was winning. Harry announced another spell and caused Voldemort's body to shrivel up and dissolved into ashes.

Harry breathed and lowered his guards down a bit. Sirius managed to come by his side and people gasped to see the sight of the criminal. One thing for sure, they needed to escape. He grabbed onto godson and apparate over to where his friends were. Remus nodded and they grabbed everyone into bundle of hugs to apparate over to the Grimmauld place. Severus saw the sight of them and apparate behind them, knowing where to go already, and headed there directly.

Albus has appeared and decided to fill in for Harry's victory and savory of Voldemort. So this saved some helpful insight of what had really been going on. Now, people were having faith in the man once more.

~At the Grimmauld~

Everyone fell apart after landing, but they were all safe from insane reporters for now. Harry brushed up and decided to head over to the upstairs until his godfather caught him from leaving.

"We need to talk, kiddo."

Harry blinked, "About what?"

"In private. Let's go into your guest room."

The savior understood and they head upstairs, leaving others confused. Remus was hoping he wasn't going to explain anything about the past. He had no use to explain anyone about James, but he knew Nathan will wish to know. He heard voices from the kitchen and headed over. He saw the boys hanging out and having their lunches.

"Did something happened at Hogwarts?" Mr. Lupin had to check in, knowing they have to return soon.

Scorpio nodded, "Yeah, we got caught by that ministry teacher and she was trying to find out more. We escaped and came here."

Nathan agreed, "We didn't feel safe with her. She scared us to death when she caught us."

Remus frowned, "I wouldn't want a teacher to cause you boys to feel like this. Then again, whoever does feel safe with a ministry like her?" He muttered, "Well, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Harry are here. Oh, and your mother, Scorpio is with us too."

Scorpio lit up and rushed out of the kitchen to see him. He was worried for his mother, involving risks and danger, and being a spy. Nathan handed his other half of the sandwich to his mother and Remus gracefully accepted it.

"You-know-who is probably done for now." He told him.

Nathan smiled, "Good ridicule! I hope we're the winners officially this time. Do you think we'll be getting his followers arrested and lock'em up for good?"

Remus chuckled, "Possibly yes. Albus might come here after the school is finished and talk about how we truly won or if it's another loss cause to this battle."

Nate understood. Remus, however, worried what Sirius could be saying to Harry right now. War's over, no one would be bothering them for a while, and trying to settle down after a vicious battle.

Sirius and Harry stood across in a small bedroom, but enough for five people. The door's closed for securing privacy and facing this as if they're being caged in.

"I'd like to know…and full honesty, what was that about before Voldie showed up?" His hands on his waists.

Harry stared at him, "What have you heard so far?"

"From his whispers of are you insane to cage him. Explain before I go out of my mental mind." Sirius didn't like what he saw, but he figured it would be best to know now.

Harry nodded and realized he had to explain. He knew he would get caught eventually, but it wasn't like he's dealing with law makers on this. It was safe for him talk about this anyway.

He sighed, "Lucius Malfoy is my slave. During my second year, when I handed him the damaged diary with a sock. When he gave it to Dobby, apparently there were still magic in it. When Dobby received it, the spell transformed Dobby's slavery onto Mr. Malfoy and dragged me into this. I was forced to be the slave's master and he's my slave. We agreed he can play the spy in my order, he acts this way to protect us both. Of course, I told him no threats and he deliberately disobeyed me. I have to punish him, still." He sheepishly smiled.

Sirius was glad more than he says and sat down on the bed immediately.

"Oh, good! I thought you were going to say you're involved with him." He sweats his forehead off.

Harry blinked, "No. Just responsible for him. Although, I told him to stay put and not to do anything against the school. He shouldn't have threatened me for the prophecy ball!" His head shook.

"Is this slavery permanent for him?"

"Dobby says that spell is an ancient magic of work. To remove it is by killing him, but you know I can't do that because he's Draco's father. If I take him away, Draco would kick my arse and claim that I am just jealous that I never have a father to grow up and twisted to make him join my side or whatever nonsense he can pull out."

Sirius heard him, but he knew what Harry had meant. He never realized so much must have slipped by.

"Who else knows?"

"Only him and me." The savior declared.

His brow rose, "Not even your friends?"

"No, or people would know by now. I chose to keep this quiet. If people knew, they'd take advantage to the both of us." He shrugged, "But I figured if I got caught, I'd explain."

Sirius smiled, "Well, I'm proud of you, kiddo. Where were you planning on going now?"

"To Lucius. I still need to punish him. It won't take long. I'd be back in five minutes." Harry told him.

Sirius nodded and suddenly witnessed his godson apparition without help. He never thought anyone would be able to pick this up easily, but he had to hand it to him. Right now, he needed to do a few things and decided to get right into his quick planning.


End file.
